


Kiss Me

by taeilnism



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Circus, Falling In Love, Light Angst, M/M, Young Love, markhyuck, side! johnil
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-25 23:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeilnism/pseuds/taeilnism
Summary: Mark Lee nunca havia ido a um circo e também nunca pensou que fosse conhecer seu primeiro amor em um.





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> Para Angelline ♡  
> Inspirado em Kiss Me do Ed Sheeran.

Mark não acreditava muito em amor ou outras histórias em que alguém sentia-se atraído por outra pessoa de forma tão intima. Talvez fosse pelo motivo de nunca ter se apaixonado antes ou por não ter sido muito fã de filmes românticos. Ele também agradecia em ter pessoas ao seu redor que não o pressionavam a procurar alguém para se relacionar, o mais próximo de amor que ele já viu além de seus pais era o de Johnny por Taeil. Muitas vezes Johnny dizia que o amor vem do nada, que simplesmente acontece e que é algo que nos faz parece tão pequenos como uma formiga. O garoto tinha poucos amigos, na verdade, ele tinha apenas Renjun e Johnny como amigos. Sua vida era bastante corrida para que ele pudesse parar e se divertir como um jovem de 19 anos normal e ele nunca reclamou por isso. Na maioria das vezes agradecia em não ter que dividir sua atenção com mais pessoas além dos dois amigos que tinha, drama e cobrança era algo que Mark não gostava muito.

Porém muitas vezes ele se sentia vazio como se faltasse algo em sua vida e ele não sabia o que era.

Ele estava no ponto do ônibus esperando para ir pra casa, segunda-feira não era o melhor dia para ele, quando seu celular apitou com uma mensagem de Renjun e ele leu apenas pela notificação. 

_renjun_

_amanha vamos almoçar com johnny hyung!_

_eu pago ;)_

Mark colocou o celular de volta no bolso e pensou em como fugir da sua aula de Método Cientifico para ir almoçar com Renjun na cafeteria do Johnny. Ele estudava Comércio Exterior e trabalhava no período da tarde na radio da cidade como o ''estagiário do cafezinho''  e se perguntou varias vezes quando iria trabalhar viajando e representando empresas e não servindo café e sendo saco de pancadas. Ele suspirou e viu seu ônibus se aproximando e decidiu que iria apenas fingir que dormiu até tarde ou que precisava entrar mais cedo no trabalho caso o professor perguntasse na semana seguinte. Como ele havia decidido faltar aula para ir almoçar com Renjun, Mark resolveu dormir até um pouco mais tarde na terça-feira e deu graças a Deus pela sábia decisão de ter feito isso, ele já não sabia o que era dormir até as 11 horas da manhã fazia anos pois até mesmo nos seus fins de semana, ele sempre tinha que acordar antes e estudar para faculdade. Johnny costumava dizer que ele era assim por ser o primeiro ano, calouro, querendo mostrar notas mas Mark só gostava de não ter problemas. 

Ele entrou na cafeteria de Johnny e logo o mais velho abriu o sorriso ao vê-lo.

\- Mark! - Johnny deu a volta para sair de trás do balcão para ir até ele - Renjun conseguiu quebrar sua rotina no inicio da semana estou surpreso

\- Ele disse que pagaria - Mark respondeu sorrindo para Johnny que o guiou para mesma mesa de sempre, próxima a parede de vidro e distante da porta para ter privacidade.

\- Pagar? Taeil preparou um almoço para vocês - Johnny disse ainda sorrindo para Mark e o mais novo viu os olhos brilhando quando ele falou de seu namorado - Na verdade, é um almoço em família. Temos um convite pra você e Renjun.

\- Convite? Vocês vão casar? - Mark perguntou e o sorriso de Johnny sumiu

\- Mark, era surpresa! - Johnny deu um tapinha em Mark e o menor sorriu.

\- Desculpa mas parecia obvio, não vou dizer para o Renjun quando ele chegar.

\- Me dizer o que? - Renjun apareceu ao lado de Johnny que recebeu um tapinha afetuoso no ombro e sentou na cadeira ao lado de Mark.

\- Ele disse que era surpresa - Mark respondeu apontando a cabeça para Johnny.

\- Você e o Taeil hyung vão casar? - Renjun perguntou e o Johnny gemeu de frustração.

\- Vocês dois podem por favor fingir surpresa quando o Taeil falar com vocês? - Johnny já havia desistido dos dois menores e apenas pediu que eles dois tentassem não quebrar a surpresa que Taeil preparava para eles. - A proposito, não marquem nada na sexta-feira pois vamos os quatro para o circo que chegou na cidade.

\- Mas... - Renjun ia protestar e Johnny já havia saído para atender um cliente novo que havia chegado.

Mark e Renjun sabiam que era impossível negar algo para Johnny e Taeil e também sabia que teria ir para o circo com eles e ouvir Renjun reclamar de tudo enquanto ele apenas iria tentar apreciar um saquinho de pipoca e algodão doce. Quando o almoço chegou e com ele Taeil muito sorridente para os dois mais novos, Johnny encarou os dois pronto para pular em seus pescoços caso os dois não fingissem surpresa coma noticia.

\- Além da noticia de que Johnny e eu vamos nos casar, é que estamos nos mudando para uma casa maior e próximo a faculdade de vocês e sabemos que os dois estão longe de suas famílias - Taeil olhou para Johnny e depois para Mark e Renjun - E bem, vocês pagam muito caro para morar em um lugar sem muita segurança e gastam com ônibus e tudo mais.

\- Vocês querem adotar a gente? - Renjun falou e Mark chutou a canela dele por baixo na mesa e ele fez um ''Aí'' 

\- Adotar não mas ajudar enquanto vocês jogam dinheiro no vento. Queremos que vocês se mudem com a gente e assim poupam o dinheiro do aluguel para o futuro de vocês. - Johnny respondeu Renjun e Mark ainda estava surpreso com o convite.

\- Mas a gente não vai atrapalhar a vida de casado de vocês? - Mark disse saindo do transe. - Quer dizer... Não sei...

\- A gente já tem uma vida de casados e vamos viajar em lua de mel e precisamos de alguém que cuide de casa. - Taeil respondeu, colocando um pouco de comida na boca.

\- E a cafeteria? - Renjun perguntou - Vocês vão fechar? 

\- Jaehyun ficará responsável - Johnny respondeu mencionando seu amigo que Mark só havia visto duas vezes. 

\- Eu aceito e agradeço por me ajudarem, hyungs. Eu realmente fico muito agradecido por me acolherem sempre que podem - Mark respondeu quase chorando.

\- Eu também aceito. Na verdade, eu fico muito feliz em saber que vou ser adotado e ter uma segunda família além da minha de sangue - Renjun respondeu e sorriu para os dois mais velhos e olhou para Mark julgando o garoto.

\- Então a mudança de vocês fica para a próxima semana, quer dizer, próximo domingo. - Taeil disse - E vamos para o circo comemorar na sexta-feira.

Renjun gemeu em desaprovação e todos riram.

x x x

Mark durante os dois antes de sexta-feira tentou deixar todas suas coisas empacotados, não que ele tivesse muita coisa mas queria deixar o máximo arrumado para o dia da mudança quando Johnny chegasse para o buscar. E então o dia do circo chegou e ele estava animado já que fazia algumas semanas que não saia para algum lugar além da faculdade, trabalho e cafeteria do Johnny e ver Renjun reclamando da luz, do barulho e da multidão seria engraçado e divertido.

\- Disseram que tem um número de magica interessante - Johnny tagarelava sobre o que ele tinha ouvido falar sobre o circo enquanto Taeil dirigia e Mark parecia ansioso demais para ver, a forma que Johnny falava fazia parecer que era algo impressionante. - Renjun não revire os olhos, eu senti daqui. 

Os quatro chegaram no circo e Taeil e Johnny foram comprar as entradas enquanto Mark e Renjun a pipoca e o algodão doce. Renjun falava sobre como aquele algodão doce fazia mal, como era cheio de corantes e que a pipoca tinha tanta gordura que poderia entupir as veias dele em um segundo e Mark apenas estava encantado com o brilho, cores e artistas passeando pelo lugar. 

\- Vamos entrar? - Johnny apareceu com Taeil do seu lado e passando a frente deles para que os dois mais novos o acompanhassem e logo estavam dentro da grande tenda colorida.

\- Eu nunca tinha entrado em um circo - Mark sentou no banco entre Johnny e Renjun.

\- Nem eu - Taeil respondeu sentando do outro lado de Johnny - Parece incrível.

 De repente todas as luzes se apagaram, apenas uma luz forte iluminando o picadeiro e um rapaz esguio com olhos marcados por uma sombra preta apareceu vestido com um terno brilhoso apareceu e um sorriso. Uma musica tocava ao fundo e no telão improvisado que tinha acima da fenda que o rapaz saiu havia escrito _Fire In My Mind_ e logo outros dois rapazes apareceram dando piruetas e subindo uma escada até o trapézio.

\- Respeitável publico, sejam bem-vindos ao nosso circo - O rapaz fez uma reverencia - Eu sou Taeyong, seu anfitrião e espero proporcionar uma noite memorável para vocês. Nossa primeira atração será com nossos trapezistas Yuta e Jisung em seu numero chamado Fire In My Mind. 

Mark estava de boca aberta quando Taeyong desapareceu na sombra enquanto os holofotes iluminavam os dois rapazes prontos para o número. Um deles sorria como se estivesse sendo desafiado e o outro tinha um sorriso de lado de um jeito que aquilo era a coisa mais simples de se fazer. Os dois pulavam de um trapézio para o outro como se fossem macaco aranha desafiando a gravidade, após o espetáculo os dois pularam na rede de proteção e desceram começando um numero de dança representando a letra da música e um circulo de fogo ao redor deles se ascendeu dando fim a apresentação.

Logo o lugar ficou escuro novamente mas sem o anfitrião sendo o único iluminado e no telão apareceu  _Chasing Cars_ e outros homens diferentes apareceram em um número de contorcionismo. Um era alto e tinha afeições de um elfo e o outro era baixo com o nariz empinado.

\- Esse não é o rapaz que o Jaehyun está saindo desde a semana passada? - Taeil falou baixo para Johnny apontando para o mais baixo.

\- Sim, é ele. Não sabia que ele era do circo - Johnny respondeu. 

Então a apresentação dos dois rapazes seguiu como se fosse uma peça de teatro e contorcionismo. Mark estava encantado como apenas uma apresentação assim poderia choca-lo e encher seus olhos de lagrimas. Até mesmo Renjun estava absorto naquele espetáculo. Quando acabou a apresentação Chasing Cars, Taeyong apareceu novamente dessa vez com outro terno brilhoso e seus olhos não estavam mais marcados por uma maquiagem escura, agora sua sombra era vermelha com leves tons de rosa.

\- O que acharam da apresentação dos nossos contorcionistas Ten e Winwin? - Taeyong andou ao redor olhando a plateia e todos aplaudiram mais. - Incrível. Agora eu tenho uma pergunta a vocês e respondam com sinceridade.

Mark sentia o coração bater acelerado, a aura de mistério que pairava ao redor de Taeyong era hipnotizante e ele sentiu os olhos do apresentador nele.

\- Vocês acredita em amor? - Taeyong estava olhando diretamente para Mark e deu um sorriso - Se você não acredita em amor, não acredita em magia. Esse é o nosso número a seguir, chamado _Soul Like Me_. Onde o assistente do magico está preso em uma escuridão por não acreditar no amor e procura uma saída. Com vocês, Kun e Haechan.

Mark sabia que aquilo fazia parte do espetáculo e que Taeyong não estava falando diretamente com ele. E lugar ficou escuro novamente e um homem surgiu com uma roupa toda preta, um sorriso no rosto e fazendo referencia e uma especie de caixão apareceu no meio do picadeiro. Mark ficou aflito com a possibilidade de ter alguém dentro daquele caixão preso e foi quando a luz de dentro dele se iluminou refletindo um jovem de olhos fechados e de cabelo cinza.

Ele sentiu todo seu corpo atraído para aquele garoto dentro do caixão iluminado que não percebeu qual era o tipo de magica que o outro estava fazendo. Mark só conseguia encarar o rosto que brilhava dentro do pequeno lugar, era um brilho natural, seu cabelo estava ondulado e sua maquiagem tinha brilho em suas pálpebras fechadas e ele podia jurar que nunca havia visto algo tão lindo quanto aquele garoto e ele só estava parado de olhos fechados. Ouve um estrondo e o a iluminação do caixão apagou e de repente o garoto preso estava sentado ao lado de Renjun, o que fez Mark e seu amigo se assustar, dando um sorriso e um tchauzinho com a mão para eles e o resto da plateia.

Era mais lindo de perto do que trancado em um caixão, Mark pensou. 

Então ele voltou até o picadeiro como se fosse a única luz daquele lugar fazendo o coração de Mark sair pela boca. Tudo que ele queria era ir até ele e segurar o rosto do garoto e ficar admirando como se fosse uma especie de arte. Mark nunca havia pensando em sentir uma atração tão forte por alguém como estava sentindo naquele momento pelo jovem assistente do magico parecendo algum tipo de imã ligando ele ao outro garoto e ele precisava falar com ele ainda naquela noite.

[***]

Após o final do espetáculo e toda a plateia ir embora, Haechan finalmente sentou no chão do lado de fora de sua tenda ignorando totalmente o surto de Taeyong sobre limpar alguma coisa que ele não tinha culpa nenhuma daquela vez. Ele estava brincando com sua garrafa de água quando viu um desconhecido se aproximando e ele estava cansado para se levantar e ver quem era, provavelmente era o novo namorado de Ten que ele havia arranjando para dormir fora e continuou dando atenção a sua garrafinha e tentando descansar sua mente.

\- Oi - uma voz disse próximo a Haechan e ele levantou a cabeça pra ver quem era.

\- Você não é o namorado novo do Ten hyung - Haechan respondeu e encarou o rapaz e achou seus olhos muito grandes - Oi.

\- Eu sou Mark - Mark esticou a mão para Haechan que apenas ignorou - É, eu vim te parabenizar pelo seu número do caixão...

\- Obrigado, Mark. - Haechan respondeu e se levantou para conseguir encarar o outro melhor. - Sou Haechan, quer entrar e conhecer o resto do pessoal? Parabeniza-los?

Haechan percebeu que o garoto olhava para trás e parecia com pressa mas mesmo assim convidou por educação. Sempre tinha alguém que vinha até eles por que se apaixonava por alguém do circo e conhecia a tenda e depois era esquecido quando eles mudavam de cidade.

\- Eu tenho que ir, não estou sozinho - Mark respondeu - Enfim, parabéns novamente. 

\- Obrigado, de novo. - Haechan sorriu para ele.

\- Você pode me da seu número? - Mark perguntou e Haechan soltou uma gargalhada.

\- Eu não tenho celular e se tivesse, por qual motivo eu daria a você se nem te conheço? - Haechan olhou para Mark - Obrigado por ter vindo ao circo, Mark, agora pode ir.

\- Eu gostei de você - Mark murmurou baixinho e Haechan se aproximou dele, colocando as mãos nos ombros do rapaz e vendo Mark surpreso com a aproximação. 

\- Você gostou de mim? Sendo que só me viu uma vez? - Haechan suspirou - Vou te da um presente e você vai embora e não venha me procurar mais. 

\- Por que? - Mark perguntou.

\- Eu não faço isso, Mark. - Ele sorriu e aproximou os lábios nos lábios de Mark apenas em um selinho e se afastou - Agora você vai embora e finge que eu não existo.

\- V-Você acabou de me da um beijo! - Mark exclamou e tocou os lábios ainda sem acreditar. - Você não me conhece não tem 5 minutos!

\- É um presente. Boa noite, Mark. 

 

Haechan ria toda vez que lembrava da reação do garoto e achava patético como as pessoas eram tão presas a um ritual de flerte para ganhar um beijo se quer. Para ele foi apenas uma piada com o outro por ele parecer tão nervoso em falar com ele e seria engraçado se Haechan parecesse ousado para Mark, só assim ele não voltaria de novo. O que era um engano, pois Mark voltou no dia seguinte e no domingo também e ia atras dele no mesmo lugar. Na quinta-feira até sábado da outra semana, Mark também marcou presença tanto no espetáculo quanto ao lado de Haechan no fim da noite.

\- Por que você continua voltando, Mark? - Ele perguntou vendo o garoto em pé do lado de fora.

\- Eu gostei do circo - Mark respondeu - E de você

\- Eu já falei que não saio com ninguém da plateia e até te beijei achando que você ficaria chocado demais para voltar mas aqui estamos - Haechan suspirou e sentou o chão e Mark sentou ao lado dele.

\- Eu fiquei chocado mas eu gostei depois. - Mark disse dando de ombros.

\- Não dê de ombros para um beijo meu, muitos queriam ter a oportunidade. - Haechan respondeu desafiador e Mark riu do jeito dele.

\- Talvez eu queira ter mais oportunidade - Mark disse baixo e Haechan apenas fingiu que não ouviu. 

Haechan já havia gostado de alguém um ano atrás e quando achou que poderia ter uma vida normal como um jovem normal, o circo deixou a cidade e assim seu coração partido também. Era muito difícil se desapegar de alguém assim e ainda mais quando se existe um sentimento de verdade então Haechan disse a si mesmo que não iria gostar de ninguém até que conseguisse sair do circo e viver sua vida.  

\- Seus pais não brigam com você por ficar fora até tarde? - Haechan quebrou o silencio. 

\- Meus pais moram no Canadá e eu estudo aqui em Seoul. - Mark respondeu - Moro em um quartinho feio mas domingo vou me mudar para casa dos meus hyungs com Renjun.

\- Renjun é seu namorado? - Haechan perguntou sentindo um leve ciumes em não ser o único a ter atenção de Mark.

\- Não! Eca, meu Deus, não. Renjun é meu melhor amigo, a gente se conheceu no ultimo ano da escola e entramos juntos na faculdade. Ele é da China. - Mark completou.

\- Ah, Winwin e Kun são chineses também - Haechan disse apontando pra tenda da frente - Eles são um casal meio estranho mas gente boa.

Mark riu e Haechan gostava da forma que ele o fazia rir, tudo que ele falava Mark ria ou dizia que ele era engraçado. Haechan estava tão acostumado com os seus hyungs o culpando de qualquer coisa errada que acontecia que esquecia de como era bom conversar com alguém tão tranquilamente.

\- Mark - Haechan disse baixinho - Eu posso beijar você de novo? 

O outro garoto olhou para Haechan mas dessa vez sem olhos arregalados e tremedeiras. Mark apenas sorriu e esperou Haechan que se aproximou devagar e dando um beijo calmo nos lábios de Mark. Não tinha nada de errado ou sujo, os dois pareciam se encaixar e parecia certo, sem segundas intenções. Haechan se afastou de Mark colocando a cabeça no ombro dele e fechando os olhos, sentindo o cheiro da noite misturado com perfume de Mark.

\- Eu tenho um colchão sobrando na minha tenda que divido com Jisung, acho que ele não vai se importar se você dormir aqui. - Haechan disse ainda de olhos fechados - Já está muito tarde pra você ir embora.

\- Eu fico se você for domingo de manhã tomar café comigo e me ajudar na minha mudança. - Mark encostou a cabeça na de Haechan.

\- Ok. Eu vou. - Haechan respondeu.

 

[***]

No dia seguinte, Mark abriu os olhos e havia um par de olhos o encarando e ele deduziu que fosse Jisung. Suas costas latejavam por ter dormido no chão mas pelo menos havia dormido perto da cama de Haechan. Uma semana atrás ele jamais dormiria no chão pra agradar alguém e muito menos em um chão coberto com uma especie de lona e próximo a uma beliche mas hoje ele estava justamente nessas condições por ter mordido a própria língua depois de 19 anos dizendo que não existia amor a primeira vista, que não existia atração e todas as tolices amorosas.

\- Hyuck hyung, seu namorado acordou! - Jisung falou em um tom mais alto e Haechan entrou na tenda vendo Mark sentado olhando ao redor.

\- Ele não é meu namorado, Jisung. - Haechan disse entregando uma caneca para Mark - Bom dia

Mark recebeu a caneca e viu que era café então levou logo a boca para terminar de acordar o resto do seu cérebro. 

\- Eu disse que a gente ia tomar café da manhã em outro lugar então Taeyong disse que você tem que voltar pra tomar café com a gente - Haechan disse olhando para Mark que ainda parecia dormindo.

\- A gente vai pra onde? - Mark perguntou confuso de sono.

\- Você disse que íamos fazer sua mudança. - Haechan falou em um tom meio debochado.

Mark deu um pulo do chão batendo o dedinho no pé da cama e segurando a caneca na outra mão tentando não derramar o café.

\- A mudança! Meu Deus o Johnny hyung já deve está na porta buzinando atrás de mim, cadê meu celular? - Mark bebeu o resto do café e ficou rodando feito barata tonta. - Que hora é essa?

Jisung olhou para Haechan e fez um gesto de negação com a cabeça e saiu da tenda. 

\- São 7h30 ainda, Mark. Seu celular tá ali na cadeira, calma. - Haechan revirou os olhos e Mark foi até o celular dele vendo se havia alguma ligação de Johnny ou Taeil.

\- Eu achei que tinha perdido a hora - Mark sentou na cadeira e passou a mão no rosto - Por que vocês acordam tão cedo?

\- Costume - Haechan respondeu e sorriu fazendo Mark sentir o coração acelerar. Como ele poderia ser tão lindo tão cedo? Mark poderia ficar olhando para ele o resto da vida. - O que foi?

\- Nada. Acho que podemos tomar café da manhã com Taeyong e depois com o Johnny hyung. - Mark sorriu e o rosto de Hyuck se iluminou. Ele foi até o rapaz e deu um beijo na testa dele, sentindo todo seu cérebro ser tomado por Haechan e sentia que estava ficando louco em está daquela forma por alguém que só conhecia tinha uma semana. 

Mark estava se apaixonando pelo garoto do circo e podia esperar Haechan para sempre. Não importava se ele fosse embora e voltasse, Mark iria esperar por ele todos os dias. Haechan foi o que despertou em Mark a vontade de amar, de se abrir para algo tão enlouquecedor e viciante. Todos os seus dias poderiam ser triste mas ele sabia que assim que visse o rosto de Haechan tudo iria parecer pequeno perto da sensação que ele transmitia a ele. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> qualquer coisa estou no [ccat](https://curiouscat.me/taeilnism)


End file.
